A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be described as a peripheral which is used to make a persistent human readable representation of graphics or text on physical media such as paper. A printing device may include various components to move the physical media from a first location, such as an input tray, to a second location, such as an output tray.